Study Session
by AHewlett
Summary: Hermione and Ron just spend time together, studying.


**Study Session**

By

Miracle Angel Summers (C. Lupin)

**Summary: **Hermione and Ron spend some time together, just studying.

**Author's Note: **I was given this idea due to a picture that someone requested Mudblood48 to do.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, honest. Hides the Trio under the bed

**Rating: **G

**Timeline:** After Hogwarts and beyond.

It was a lovely July afternoon and the bright sun was glowing through the window of Harcourt Hill, a three-bedroom house in the middle of Oxford. The couple that had moved in had only been dating for seven years and in those seven years, they moved into Harcourt Hill. It was a spacious thatched house with four reception rooms, kitchen/breakfast room, and three-bedroom suites. The gardens looked over at the dreaming spires with an established orchard just a few yards away.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were in their master bedroom relaxing in the afternoon sun, being lazy now that Hermione was off work for awhile. Ron was sitting beside her on the bed, flicking through one of the books Hermione had bought two months ago.

"Have you heard from Harry and Ginny?" asked Hermione, looking away from the book to look down at her boyfriend who had now sat up and was scribbling away at a piece of parchment, a brown quill in his hand.

"They reminded me about James' birthday," Ron rolled his eyes as his mind drifted to his two year old nephew, with the same messy hair as his father and grandfather, brown eyes but with the famous Weasley freckles.

Harry and Ginny had married two years after Hogwarts and child quickly after that. It was unplanned, but that didn't matter in the Potter household. James Arthur Potter was born late at night on Christmas Eve, causing many groans from the Weasley men, mostly about their sister giving birth on such an important night. Harry was too nervous to even think about what presents he was getting.

Ron looked up from his book and his blue eyes darted around the room, taking the picture of him and Hermione together on the left wall that was next to the window that had a flower box outside. His eyes then drifted to his girlfriend's stomach and his mouth slowly formed into a grin as he took in the swollen stomach.

The day Hermione had told him she was pregnant, the first thought came to his head and that was, 'We're not married.' Of course, it didn't matter to Hermione and he didn't care either, but something was nagging him about this and he couldn't put his hand on it. Placing a book with the title, 'What to expect when you're expecting a witch,' on the bedside table, shortly followed by, 'Famous Names in Wizarding History.'

Ron looked at the name list and tossed it into the fire, not liking any of the names that he came up with himself. He reached over for one more book, opening and started to read as Hermione's hand moved over the stomach, which had been growing for the past six-months. One of the things people had expressed concern about Hermione's pregnancy was that Ron would keep at her home and turn her into a Mrs. Weasley.

Ron, however, had no intention of doing that. He wanted his girlfriend to have a good career and if needed be he would stay home and look after the child if Hermione's career took off.

Hermione smiled when she saw Ron's name come up in a baby name book and chuckled, looking over at the redhead. "Did you know that your name means, 'Advisor to the King'?"

"Hmm, now would that be advisor to Harry or someone else?" Ron replied with a grin. Hermione laughed and carried on reading, as Ron stopped at one name and smiled even more. "Elliot sounds good to me. It means, 'The lord is my god.'"

Hermione leaned back and bit her bottom lip for a moment then nodded. "Elliot is good for me. Should we have a second name though?"

Ron nodded and turned more pages of the book, every now and then stopping at a name. Suddenly, Ron sat up and grinned, "How about Harry?"

"Harry? As a second name?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why not? The kid could be named after our best friend. Simple."

"What if it's a girl though?" Hermione asked once again, crossing her arms under her chest. "Ah…well…erm…we'll just have to look at girl's names. Do we have a book on that?" asked Ron as he looked through the pile of books on the floor, next to the bed. Hermione looked over at the pile as well and nodded, "There. With the pink cover."

Ron leaned down and picked up the book, sitting up once again and started at the letter 'E' this time. "How about Eleanor? We could call her 'Ellie' for short."

"But what if everyone starts teasing her?" asked Hermione, looking concerned. "All they can tease her about is 'Ellie the Elephant' and besides, you will be there to sort the kids out as well as Harry."

What Ron was referring to was actually the jobs that Harry and Hermione had been offered and taken. Harry had gotten the DADA job and Hermione got the History of Magic. To Hermione, this would be a perfect way of looking after her children as well as Harry and Ginny's. Hermione thought for a moment then nodded, "Alright then. We'll go with Eleanor but I get to pick the second name."

"Of course dear," said Ron as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek and settled back, ready to hear the names that would be thrown at him. Hermione grabbed the pink book, closed her eyes and started to flick through the pages before coming to a stop at 'E' as well.

"Okay, I think we should go for… Elizabeth. Eleanor Elizabeth Weasley."

Ron looked up from the another book he was reading and nodded, "Sounds perfect and if we have a boy, he will be Elliott Harry Weasley."

"Harry is going to kill us you know," Hermione chuckled as Ron rested his head on her rounded stomach. "I know, but he named his daughter after you…well…her second name really. Do you think she's going to be more like her mother or father?" Ron asked, thinking of the little redhead girl that had sparkling apple green eyes. Lily Hermione Potter was born a year after her brother and seemed to be Harry and Ginny combined.

"No, I think Lily takes after her grandmother. Remus says the exact same thing," Hermione said as she rested her hand on Ron's left one. "Hmmm. I love you Hermione Granger," Ron mumbled as he started to fall asleep.

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley." Hermione carefully bent down and kissed her boyfriend's head, then settled back to her book as Ron fell asleep with his head still on her stomach.

They stayed like for hours until Harry came barging in, crying out. "Fleur had a girl! She's named it Eleanor!" Ron and Hermione looked at each other after have been awoken by Harry's loud arrival and groaned. As Hermione grabbed the pink book again, Ron groaned and mumbled to himself, "I feel another study session coming on."


End file.
